Fides Lacrima
by airasey19
Summary: A story of a young girl who has lost everything after the crash of Flight 815. Who will she befriend? Is she worthy to be taken by the others? In short, just another LOST story with my OC K?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark, because her eyes were still closed. She could hear muffled screaming, she wondered if it was a dream, even though she knew it wasn't. A massive explosion shook the entire world around her. It sent her chest into an open TV tray on the back of the airline seat. Slowly she tried to open her eyes, but when she did they were filled with red goo and a burning sensation.

She slowly moved her hand, up to the TV tray and shut it, relieving the stress on her chest. She then lead her hand to her seatbelt, she felt something cold and froze. She ran her fingerless glove covered hands over the cold object and made it out to be a hand. She needed out of wherever she was, she began struggling to release her seatbelt. She tried to scream for help but nothing was escaping her throat.

As her struggling continued, she heard a voice closer than all the others.

"I didn't know which one would work best," A mans voice said.

"They're all good." Another man answered back.

The mens voices told her that she wasn't alone, and that they were close. She began to struggle harder in her seat rocking back and forth. Her movement caused the body in the seat next to her to fall and hit the ground. Which told her that she was not one the ground floor.

The large noise got the mens attention. "HEY! IS SOMEONE IN THERE!?" She heard one of them call to her.

"HELP ME!!!" She screamed, her voice finally finding its way again.

"Hold On We're Coming!" The voice yelled again.

"PLEASE HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!" She pulled at her seat belt, until a pair of warm hands held hers down firmly.

"Its okay..." The voice said calmly. "We're gonna get you out of here."

Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the blood coming from a wound on her forehead.

"Please get me out of here! There are dead people in here I know it."She pleaded to the man trying to undo the belt.

"Hey, what's your name?" The man asked taking one hand away.

"Tera," The girl answered in a small voice.

"Okay Tera, your belt is holding you in your seat, so once I cut it your going to fall....and I need you to try and fall toward me okay?" The man explained to her.

"Alright...." She answered bracing herself.

"Okay...One...Two...Three," The belt was cut and she turned her body toward the voice of the man that had save her. He held her and ran to the entrance of the fuselage.

He sat her down in the sand, "Tera?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered much calmer.

"You have a cut on your forehead okay? Im going to leave you here with Boone so I can grab something to clean it alright?"

"Okay...." She said letting go of his hand finally.

She heard the man walk away, and another sit down in the sand next to her.

"Hi Tera," Boone said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Hi," She said shaking it back. "So is the other guy a doctor?"

"What makes you say that?" Boone asked looking at the blood covering her face.

Tera was still unable to open her eyes, but she could guess that he was looking at her, "I don't know, he just has that attitude."

She heard the other man approaching, "Alight Boone, Im going to need you to hold her head back."

"Right," Boone said gently grabbing Tera's head and leaning it back.

"Tera, this is going to sting....a lot." He admitted honestly, "Are you ready?"

"Not, yet..." She answered. "What's your name?"

"Jack." He answered smiling, "Here we go."

He pressed a ripped cloth covered in sea water across a large cut on her forehead. The doctor had not sugar coted it, it did sting....a lot. She winced at the pain, but the water slowly washed the blood off her eyes, and soon she was able to open them. Boone let her head go, and with a clean face, she was able to look at Jack.

"Your cut isn't very deep, and the bleeding has stopped, you might be a little dizzy when you stand up, but other than that you should be just fine." He explained looking at her.

"As fine as a plane crash survivor can be," She added.

"Exactly," Jack finished and walked away.

----

A few hours had passed, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. Tera had found a spot in the sand to sit an people watch from. People had begun building signal fires. She watched a certain boy in a hoodie, that looked very familiar to her. She watched as a tall Arabian man came up and handed him a piece of wood. Apparently he wanted help building fires, this seemed as good a time as any to introduce herself. She walked up behind him, grabbing a piece of wood and finally reaching him.

"So your helping with the fires to," She asked walking along beside him.

"Huh...Oh yeah..everyone's got to do their part right?" He said turning and smiling at her.

"Im Tera by the way, Tera Gibbs," She said throwing the wood on the fire and sticking out her still glove covered hand.

"Ohh.." He threw down his log as well, "Charlie Pace."

"I Knew It!" She said ending the shake and jumping up. "You're the rocking bass player from Driveshaft right?"

"No way! You've heard of us?" Charlie asked no longer confused by the girls excitement.

"Yeah! I mean I've been to at least eight of your concerts." She said grabbing another piece and throwing it on a different fire.

"Well at least I have one fan on the island." Charlie said smiling at her.

--

The two walked along the beach talking about music and collecting wood. She told him how she had always wanted to play the guitar, but that her only musical quality was being a mediocre singer. They had talked for about an hour, and it was finally night time. They sat together on a piece of plane wreckage by the biggest fire.

"Can you believe how many stars are up there, I mean look at them all." Tera took her head out of the night sky to find Charlie writing letters on tape across his fingers, spelling out F-A-T-E.

"So is that like a cool Rockstar thing?" She asked watching him write.

"No...its kind of like a.... stuck on the island.......where is the rescue crew.......to much time on my hands sort of thing." He finished with a slight laugh.

"Oh!" Tera said giggling.

"Hello again Charlie," The Arabian man from before had walked up and sat on the other side of Charlie.

"Ohh..Hey Sayid," Charlie mumbled through the pen cap in his mouth.

"Im Terra," She introduced herself with an outstretched hand across Charlie.

Het met her hand and shook it, "Sayid." They smiled at each other. "You think they would have come by now..." Sayid continued.

"What...Who?" Charlie asked sliding back his hood.

"Anyone..." Sayid finished, looking at both of them.

They all sat lost in their own thoughts, until they were snapped out of it by a Mechanical/ Jurassic like noise from the jungle.

"That was weird right?" Charlie asked, Sayid stood and began walking closely followed by Tera, then Charlie.

The entire camp had assembled along the beach, watching confused as the noises continued and the trees were knocked out of the way or toppled to the forest floor.

"Terrific..." Charlie added.

--

Tera couldn't find a way to get herself to sleep, not only was she scarred and cold, but she had still been unable to locate her parents. She had not been alone on Flight 815, both of her parents had been with her. She never liked sitting with her parents on planes, because her mother often got sick and her father did nothing but sleep, so they respected her wishes to sit by herself. Tera sat up in the sand and got to her feet. She knew her parents weren't in the camp, because they would have found her by now. She came to the only conclusion that she had, she had lost her parents, they were gone. Lost somewhere is the morbid maze of mangled bodies that now laid in the fuselage.

She walked slowly toward the ocean and sat far enough back, that even the high tide water could barely reach her bare feet. She tucked her knees up to her face and cried. She cried quietly enough to not wake anyone up. Occasionally looking at the endless ocean that still held no hope for rescue. After about ten minus of tears, she heard someone walk up behind her, and quickly wiped her tears away on her gloves.

"What are you doing out here?" Boone said sitting down next to her, "And what's the matter?"

"I wasn't traveling on the flight alone," She answered sniffling. "My parents were on the flight as well, and they didn't make it." She wiped the final tears from her eyes, looking at Boone.

He didn't know what to say, and still didn't when he said, "Im so sorry, but Tera you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I know..." She said looking at the ocean and standing up. Boone stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her before she could do anything. The embrace felt so reassuring to her and she hugged him back. The two of them would have stayed like that till the sun came up, if they hadn't heard the quiet call of the name 'Boone!'

The two let go of each other, "That's Shannon.." He said looking at where he left his sister sleeping.

"Please come back to camp..." Boone almost pleaded.

"Boone!" Another call from Shannon came.

"We better go before she wakes up the whole camp." He said turning to leave.

Tera cracked a smile and followed Boone up the beach under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

**This part should have been added to the first chapter, but....**

**It was like 8 at night, and I was tired of writing, and I really wanted to eat my **

**oreo's and milk.**

**So sorry the chapter is so short, but bare with me, k?**

---

All morning the only thing people could talk about was what they all heard in the jungle last night. No one had slept all night, they must have been pretending. Tera found herself just standing around like all the others, they were either waiting for something to happen, or for someone to tell them what to do. It seemed finally everyone got tired of waiting and sat down, Tera found her way to a group that consisted of Charlie, Boone and his sister, Sayid, and a black man who's name she thought was Michael and his son Walt.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural," Michael said seeming to want to start a conversation.

"Does anyone have any sun block?" Charlie asked staring at the sun.

"Yeah I do," Shannon answered handing some to Charlie. At this point Hurley had made his way over and sat down.

"So...I was just looking inside the fuselage," Tera's head snapped up, remembering how horrifying it was in there.

"...its pretty grim in there." Hurley continued, "You think we should do something about the umm...ah..." Hurley glanced over at Walt, Tera hung her head back down toward the sand.

"...the B-O-D-Y-S?"

"What you spelling man Bodies?" Michael said hotly and heartless. Terra glared at Michael and quickly stood and walked away from the group.

Boone leaded toward michael, "Dude! Her parents are in their."

"Shit!," Michael cursed turning around, Tera was still walking, her head hung low. "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Its called think about someone other than yourself!" Boone spat at him.

"Hey Look Man!" Michael raised his voice and pointed a finger at Boone.

"Enough!" Sayid finally burst in. "It sounds like a good idea Hurley, something must be done."

Tera stopped listening to the conversation at this point. She walked along the beach and reached a spot among the plane wreckage that was clear of people both alive and dead. She sat starring at the ocean, bringing back the memory that had brought her to Sydney in the first place.

---

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Tera screamed running from her mailbox in through her front door. "It Came! It Came! MOM! DAD! IT CAME!!" She continued to yell flopping on her couch with a tan letter in her hands._

_Both of her parents ran down the stairs and stood behind her on the couch. _

_"Well come on Honey," Her mother pressed. "Read it."_

_"Alright," Tera said unfolding the letter. "Dear Miss Gibbs, we are pleased to inform you that you have been enrolled in the fall semester at Griffith University in Queensland, Australia."_

_"Ohh my god, can you believe it mom, I actually got in!!" She said turning her head and looking at both of her parents._

_"So when is the campus tour," Her father asked. "We'll need to know when to leave."_

_"Right....Ummm...the letter says on the 19th," Tera answered her father. _

_"Walter, that's in two weeks...." Her mother started at him._

---

The memory faded away as she heard footsteps approaching, if she had known she would only have three more weeks with her parents, she would have made them more special.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" A man's voice she had never heard before spoke beside her. He sat down in the sand next to her. "It just seems to go on forever....are you still looking for rescue?"

He was looking at her now, she turned and looked at him. He was an older man, bald, and had a scratch across one of his eyes. "No...." She confessed to him, "They're not coming." She finished turning her head back to the water.

"When's the last time you ate?" The man asked after a moment of silence.

"Ummm...I guess going on a day and a half now." She answered back looking at him.

"Do you like oranges?" He asked handing her half of a peeled orange.

"Thank-you!" She said happily grabbing it. "So did you find it among the wreckage or in the jungle?"

"Well, there should be many tropical fruits in the jungle, but I don't think oranges are one of them." The man answered honestly. "Besides, what makes you think I would set foot in that jungle after hearing the sounds that came from it last night."

"You just don't seem like a man with much fear Mr....." She said breaking off a piece of the fruit.

"Locke," The man added. "John Locke."

"Mr. Locke," She finished.

"So what might I have the pleasure of addressing you?" Locke asked.

"Ohh..im sorry, my name is Tera," She said smiling.

"So Tera..." Locke seemed to be asking. "Do you like rain?"

"Yeah...well im so used to it back home, so I guess you could say that." She finished and looked at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't want to get wet, I suggest moving under something." He smiled at her and the rain began to fall.

Locke tilted his head back, arms outstretched, and smiled up to the heavens. Tera looked around and saw everyone else worried and wet and scrambling for shelter. The only thing she could find herself doing was laugh.


End file.
